


Snow, snow, snow

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [15]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dogs, Drabble, F/M, Snow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Bobby gets his first taste of London.





	Snow, snow, snow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video http://abcnews.go.com/Lifestyle/dog-frolics-snow-1st-time/story?id=51511704 and the paps pics of Tom and his chocolate Spaniel.

Tom jerked awake at the cold puppy nose against his bare ass under the covers. He sucked in a breath through his nose and stretched as he rolled over.  
“Alright, alright, I’m getting up.” Paws padded over him on top of the covers. The chocolate Spaniel stood over his doggy daddy, smiling and wagging his tail. “You’re so proud of yourself, aren’t you?” The puppy growled playfully and barked once.  
She rolled over, into Tom’s warmth. “I told you he’d make good practice for a baby.” Tom grunted then threw the covers back and swung his long legs over the side of the bed.  
“Come on. If I’m up, you’re up. Let’s go get a coffee.”  
She sighed and stretched as she sat up. “Fine. But I want a pistachio croissant and a ride in the Jag.”  
Tom clicked his tongue. “No ride in the Jag today, darling.”  
“And why not?”  
“It snowed.”  
“It snowed?” She popped up out of bed and practically tackled him into the open window. A very thin layer of white covered the ground. “It snowed!”  
Tom laughed at her bouncing behind him. Though he’d much rather put her naked bouncy to time underneath those still body warm quilts, she wouldn’t go back to bed now with a walk in the snow and that damn pistachio croissant.

Twenty minutes later…  
Tom opened the front door to let Bobby out. The puppy took off on his lead. She laughed, closing the door behind her. The little brown ball of energy ran back and forth, his fat paws slipping and sliding in the snow. He ran back and forth, back and forth. Her laughter was music to his ears. Tom smiled, watching his puppy run and his love grin.  
He looked up, something catching his eye. “Darling?”  
“Yes, Tom?”  
“Look.” He gestured toward the sky. Anemic white flakes twirled down from the white-grey London sky. She squealed excitedly which made Bobby bark. The puppy came sliding in at his feet. “Come on, you two.” He lifted the trembling, chilly puppy and held him against his chest. She tucked her arm his then leaned up and pecked his cheek. He turned to look at her. She pecked his lips this time. He smiled and kissed her nose then they headed up to the café.


End file.
